¡Pregúntale al cejas!
by SrArthurJones
Summary: Buenos días/tardes/noches, mi nombre es Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, más conocido como la representación de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte (o sólo Inglaterra), hagan todas las preguntas que quieran, yo las contestaré con total sinceridad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece al sensual Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**¡Pregúntale al cejas!**

Buenos días/tardes/noches, mi nombre es Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, más conocido como la representación de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte (o sólo Inglaterra). Intentaré responder todas sus preguntas con total sinceridad, como el caballero que soy.

Hagan todas las preguntas que quieran y de lo que sea, sé que ustedes son bellas damas (¿y respetuosos caballeros?) que harán preguntas sólo para aclarar algunas dudas acerca de mi país.

Sin más que agregar, ¡Es hora de preguntar!

* * *

No quiero dejar una historia larga de mí así que sólo diré: mi computadora se jodió (perdí todos mis fics) y como no quiero dejar en desuso mi cuenta de fanfiction quise hacer un ask. Tal vez en un futuro publique pequeños one-shot a lo random xD

Eh… también quiero hacer un pequeño spam (?), haré un grupo de rol de hetalia y necesito gente xD quien quiera unirse sólo avise (?) y yo luego envío link por privado (de mi facebook o grupo de facebook).

¡Gracias por leer! Y los que no, también ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece al sensual Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Tsukiko Braginski dijo:**

_Muy bien Iggy *-* Dime, siendo tú mucho mayor que América… ¿No te molesta ser el uke en la relación? Y a mí no me engañas, entérate de que fueron grabados y andan por todo Internet… ¡Ups!_

— ¿El uke? — revisa en Internet qué es un uke. Después de leer sus mejillas se ruborizan levemente. —Oh, el pasivo... B-bueno, he salido con él algunas veces y… sí hemos hecho "eso" —se sonroja aún más. —No me molesta para nada que piensen eso, eh… n-no siempre soy el pasivo. ¿Y c-cómo es eso de que salimos en Internet? —se muere de la vergüenza.

**Shiro kokoro-chan dijo:**

_¿Qué es lo más extraño, traumante, etc., que te ha pasado después de una borrachera?_

Se prometió a sí mismo jamás contarlo pero debe que contestar la pregunta. Suspira. —No lo recuerdo muy bien pero desperté en casa de Rusia — pone los ojos en blanco. —en su cama, con él y Francia —se hace bolita en una esquina.

_Mi nee-chan quiere hacerte una pregunta.  
¿Por qué eres tan sexy a pesar de tener grandes cejas? No es que no me gusten, las amo y quiero tocarlas pero, ¿por qué se meten con tus hermosas cejas? ¡No es de caballeros! ¿Será por envidia?_

—Agradezco que piense eso de mí —dice mientras se sonroja un poco. —Probablemente sea envidia, no soportan que yo sea mejor que ellos.

**Lady Raven Baskerville dijo:**

_Querido Arthur Kirkland:  
Espero que puedas aclarar mis dudas.  
¿No le molestan sus cejas? ¿No ha intentado depilárselas? Por experiencia lo digo, yo era de esas chicas en la secundaria que pertenecía a las cejonas extremas.  
Actualmente sigo en las mismas condiciones, pero bueno esa ya es otra historia.  
ATTE: Lady Raven._

— ¿Mis cejas, molestarme? ¡Para nada! Y sí, me he depilado las cejas*, por curiosidad y bueno… —se rasca la nuca. —No resultó como yo esperaba —esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras recuerda lo sucedido. — Espero que no te sientas incómoda de que tus cejas sean así y te aceptes tal y como eres. Saludos.

* * *

*Lee el fanfic de Mitsukuri Ryoko "El día en que Inglaterra se depiló las cejas" xD cuando vi tu pregunta pensé automáticamente en ese fic :D.

Y eso es todo en las notas finales. Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado (?), espero que les hayan dado muchos dulces y regalos:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece al sensual Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Antes responder las preguntas quisiera pedir disculpas a Tamy-chan y a Mane por no contestar sus preguntas en el capítulo anterior. No sé qué sucedió, los reviews están en la fecha de 02/13 pero aparecieron dos días después y no sé por qué. Bueno, ahora a contestar preguntas.

**Tamy-chan dijo:**

_Hola Iggy n.n me pregunto qué tipo de relación llevas con Estados Unidos y alguna vez Escocia ha hecho algo lindo por ti (corazón)._

– Mi relación con Estados Unidos es algo complicada, después de lo que pasó hace más de 200 años no nos llevábamos tan bien como ahora. Creo que después de la WWII comenzábamos a ser amigos otra vez. Actualmente nuestros países tienen una "Special Relatioship" –se sonroja un poco. –Me gusta nuestra relación, él es un gran idiota pero me agrada –sonríe.

–Y sobre Escocia… La verdad no recuerdo que haya hecho algo lindo por mí. Nos pasamos todo el tiempo discutiendo. Un día me sonrió ¿eso cuenta como algo lindo?

**Mane dijo:**

_¡HOLA! Mi pregunta es ¿cómo chucha tienes cejas tan grandes?_

–Eso debe estar relacionado a la genética –en realidad no tiene idea de porque sus cejas son tan grandes. –Creo que Britania las tenía así… Escocia, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Wy, Sealand, Hong Kong también las tienen así… ¡¿por qué a ellos no les llaman cejones?! ¡¿Por qué sólo a mí?! –se altera de la nada(?).

**MapleMary dijo:**

_Oh England, I love you! Pero mi curiosidad de obsesionada me puede y tengo que preguntarte… ¿Alguna vez has amado a un o una mortal?_

–Eh… eh… sí. –cree que esa respuesta es demasiado corta así que piensa en qué más decir. – Eso es lo malo de ser inmortal, enamorarse es inevitable, hacerlo de un mortal es muy doloroso, tener que sufrir el día en que se va... –menciona un poco triste.

**Tsukino Arisu dijo:**

_¡Arthur, soy tu fan! Y es genial que estés abierto a preguntas porque tengo demasiadas cosas para preguntarte pero creo que es una por persona así que la haré bien. ¿Qué es lo que más añoras de las épocas en que Alfred era tu pequeña colonia?_

–Me alegra oír eso –sonríe un poco. –Espero que te diviertas haciéndome preguntas, ¡que son ilimitadas! Y contestando a tu pregunta… creo que lo que más añoro es el respeto. Antes ese niño me respetaba, me admiraba y me quería, eso de verdad me gustaba… –se sonroja. –antes era lindo recibir afecto de él, era muy lindo, demasiado…

**Shiro kokoro-chan dijo:**

_¿Qué se siente pasar de ser un pirata a un caballero? O más bien, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?_

–Yo jamás he pasado de ser pirata a caballero; yo siempre he sido un caballero. Y el cambio es algo que no se puede evitar, todo el tiempo, todo el mundo cambia, es ley de la vida.

_Nee-chan: ¿Qué se siente ser el chico más sexy con cejas pobladas?_

Tose un poco mientras se ruboriza. –N-no sabría decirlo ya que no me considero ser el más sexy con… cejas pobladas. En mi país hay un chico, cantante, cejas pobladas y es lindo –se quiere matar por decir eso, siente mucha vergüenza.

**The Gray-Eyed Girl dijo:**

_England! Tengo dos preguntas para ti, love *guiño que parece tic nervioso*._

One: ¿No te encabrona que muchas te vean como la puta del mundo y encima en la mayor parte vayas abajo? Personalmente no me cuesta verte con todos y prefiero que vayas arriba (¡Ruleas como seme!)

–Este tema me parece un poco difícil te tratar pero lo intentaré. Sí, me molesta un poco que sea, como tú dices, la puta del mundo pero no estoy tan mal, mira al pobre de Japón y a Italia (aunque la mayoría no lo pongan con todos lo hacen muy dependiente de Alemania, muy mal). Y sobre eso de que "ruleo" como seme… –se ruboriza levemente. –No sabría que decir... Me gusta ir abajo, mucho –ahora quiere huir. –Pero en cada relación gay que he tenido siempre nos hemos turnado cuando estamos en la cama (y en la sala, el coche, la cocina, el parque de la ciudad en la noche…), así conocemos como lo hacemos y como nos gustaría que nos hicieran –está tan rojo como un… tomate de España, joder que mainstream.

_Two: Es sobre tus cejas, espero que no te ofendas, las encuentro sepsies, ¿Por qué siendo tan gruesas están separadas? ¿Te las sacas de en medio? Y ¿Por qué Hidekaz-sama te las ha hecho tan negras? ¿Es porque eres teñido?_

– … ¿Mis cejas están separadas? (?) –casi todo el tiempo está con el ceño fruncido que ni se da cuenta de que están separadas (?).–vale, si me las saco, pero sólo un poco, para que se vean, como dices, sepsies (?). Supongo que Hidekaz me… –se siente raro hablando así de Dios (?). –Las hizo negras para que ¿se notaran?, ehm… y no soy teñido, muchas personas que me conocen bien saben que cuando era pequeño era rubio, sigo siéndolo. El punto es que hace milenios no existía el tinte para cabello, por lo tanto no soy teñido.

_¡Un abrazo, Artie! ¡Y también para la escritora (?)!_

–¡Saludos!

Llega una tonta. –Asdfghjkl –se los dije. –Gracias por el abrazo. –llora. –Me haces sentir edzpezial –sí, eso es la escritora. –adiós~ –se va porque este es el espacio de Iggy.

**Republik Kugelmugel (Pinsel D34CM43 T) dijo:**

_Buenos días, tardes, noches señor Inglaterra. Acabo de enterarme de su ask, me parece bien que tenga uno. Y como es un ask también le haré preguntas. ¿Por qué el título?_

–El título es porque…

Llega otra vez la tonta, comenzará a chiflarse y se meterá más seguido al espacio de Iggy. –HO-LA. Yo responderé a esa pregunta. El título es ese porque si fuera "pregúntale a Inglaterra" sería aburrido y, y, ¡y mainstream!

–Pero con "el cejas" podrían pensar que se trata de otro familiar mío y no de mí.

– ¡No es cierto! Cuando alguien dice "el cejas" todos pensamos en ti~ –se ríe como desquiciada. –Bueno, me retiro ~ –y huye.

Inglaterra suspira y se da un pequeño golpe con la palma en la cara.

_Segundo: Usted es uno de los países que me cae medianamente bien y al menos es respetuoso (no como otro cofcofPrusiacofcof) ¿cómo rayos es que el indecente de Sealand no haya salido como usted? Ese… ese… ¡Me saca de mis casillas!_

Bueno, me despido. Que tenga buen día. Atte. Republik Kugelmugel (República de Kugelmugel).

–Sealand… ese pequeño hijo de **** –dice en un susurro. –Mira, Sealand es un caso perdido. Nació con retraso porque Francia me ayudó dándome mucho dinero para hacer la plataforma en medio del mar, es un niño tonto sin modales ni valores –fue todo culpa del cejas por no educarlo–, no me respeta sólo porque cuando la guerra terminó y yo tenía tantos problemas en mi casa que ya no pude pasar tiempo con él. Cuando al fin pude ir a visitarlo resultó que se había independizado y que quería ser una gran nación para patearme el trasero. ¡Ese pequeño jamás lo logrará! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –ríe con sorna. Está dando miedo, mucho miedo.

* * *

Je, je, creo que hoy me pasé con el OoC XD ¡Pero es divertido! Espero que no sea tan pesado leer este capítulo, intenté no escribir mucho… uvu

Revisé mil veces este capítulo para que no tenga ningún horror de dedo. Espero que no lo tenga, me da mucha pena ver uno después de publicarlo.

¡Saludos a todos! Y por favor ¡Ya no coman hamburguesas! (si es que lo hacen).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece al sensual Hidekaz Himaruya:

* * *

**Tsukino Arisu dijo:**

_¿Preguntas ilimitadas? Creo que vendré a joderte cada capítulo xD._

–¿Venir a joderme? –una gota de sudor resbala por su sien.

_Bien, ¿sabes? Este es un tema delicado (para ti, claro) todos sabemos que Escocia siempre es el malo malote de la película, sin embargo algunos creemos que en tu infancia pasó la raya de villano y… abusó de ti. ¿Es eso cierto?_

Abre la boca para decir algo pero no lo hace. Escocia siempre fue malo con él pero no logra recordar que haya sucedido algo como eso. –Eh… b-bueno, yo no lo sé… –se coloca algo nervioso. –Una vez hizo por tocarme, pero nada más, creo… la verdad no tengo idea, casi toda mi niñez la pasé con Francia.

**Pinsel D34CM43 T dijo:**

_¡Holis! :DD Tengo unas preguntas para usted. Ya que pasa tiempo con Estados Unidos… ¿alguna vez lo ha visto vomitar después de comer una hamburguesa? Lo digo porque cada vez que como una me entran unas ganas de vomitar y no es que no me gusten, las adoro y eso pero detesto que ¡siempre tengo que terminar en un puto baño!_

Le da un tic en el ojo al imaginarse en esa situación. – ¡NO! ¡Jamás lo he visto vomitar y espero no verlo nunca! –esta noche no va a dormir bien. –sólo lo he escuchado… que es muy diferente…

–Asdfghjkl! ¡Por favor, deja de comerlas si te hacen vomitar! Te vas a lastimar con las arcadas y dañarás tu garganta con el ácido estomacal. Deberías intentar comer sólo la mitad de la hamburguesa o menos. Si las compras en puestos de comida rápida es mejor evitarlas pues esas son peores, es mejor que las prepares en casa. ¡Cuida tu salud!

_Segundo: ¿Has visto tu versión cardverse? (lol) a mí me encanta… pero es raro verlo como la reina._

–Claro que he visto el cardverse y también me gusta. Lo que no me gusta es que veo que muchos me ponen dependiendo del rey cuando no debería ser así… ¡Yo jamás dependería de ese idiota!

_Tercero: ¿Cómo se lleva con Rumania y Noruega?_

–¡Me llevo muy bien con ellos! Son mis mejores amigos –se imagina un paisaje de playa en el atardecer con sus dos amigos corriendo en la orilla; Rumania sonriendo y Noruega sin expresión alguna, como casi siempre. –Me gusta mucho cuando nos reunimos en casa de Rumania y creamos nuevos hechizos y algunas pociones –sonríe.

_Cuarto: ¿Conoce a su 2p?_

–Claro que lo conozco… por un hechizo que hice hubo un tiempo en el que podía verle a través de los espejos. Era algo incómodo cuando tenía que ir al sanitario.

_Supongo que eso serían todas las preguntas. ¡Adiós! Que tenga buen día._

–¡Saludos! Y por favor, evita comer hamburguesas, es por tu salud.

**Saly arlet dijo:**

_Cof, cof, cof… ¿Alguna vez has sido seme? ¿Con cuántos y quiénes? ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con un mortal? ¿Me puedes explicar un poco de tu vida sexual? Me interesa saber cómo es porque… porque… ¡Tú contesta! ¡Por favor! ¡Eres uno de mis personajes favoritos! OMG, me encantas tanto que podría arrancarte las cejas y ponerlas en un tarro sólo para adorarte._

–… ¿Qué acabo de ver? –se tapa la cara con una mano para que no noten su sonrojo nivel 9000. –Ahm… sí, he sido el activo pero no recuerdo bien con cuantos; ¿quiénes eran? Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, es… para que no vayan a decirles algo a ellos –le da vergüenza que sepan la verdad.

–Eso es secreto de la nación. –recordar a sus amantes que ya no están le hace sentir incómodo.

–¿Quieres saber sobre mi vida sexual? –se quiere morir. –Eh… p-pues cuando era pirata yo… estaba con varias personas. Ahora ya no… con tantas –no se ha acostado con nadie desde que inició el año. –Y no creo que sea buena idea que me arranques las cejas –eso le dolería.

**SamanthaPhamtomhive dijo:**

_Bueno, saludos a la escritora y a Inglaterra que amo mucho._

La escritora se derrite porque le mandan saludos. Inglaterra sólo hace una seña con la mano como saludo.

_Bueno, estas son mis preguntas: ¿Alguna vez te has topado con tu 2p?_

–Yep, como dije anteriormente, con un hechizo logré verlo a través de los espejos por un tiempo pero jamás hemos tenido algún contacto en la misma dimensión. Tal vez, algún día podamos hacerlo…

_¿Alfred y tú son novios?_

–No, no somos novios. Sólo somos amigos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, sólo eso –desvía la mirada.

_¿Cuál es tu relación con Francia?_

– De odio. Es un idiota, creo que más que Estados Unidos y Escocia juntos –mentira, lo quiere pero lo oculta diciendo que lo odia y molestándolo.

**caro(punto)ce(punto)98 dijo:**

_Bueno hola, la verdad tengo curiosidad XD 1. ¿Te hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Sealand?_

–¿Esto es una pregunta trampa? Digo, digo… creo que sí pero como estábamos en medio de una guerra me resultó imposible hacerlo.

_Y 2. ¿Lo hubieras querido tanto como a Estados Unidos?_

–No lo creo, con cada colonia que tuve sentía un amor diferente.

_Besos para Iggy:3_

–Kisses for you too, sweetheart.

**Shiro kokoro-chan dijo:**

_Shiro: ¿Alguna vez has sido el seme con alguien o tan siquiera ukeado a Estados Unidos? Y si fue así ¿en qué circunstancias? :/_

–cofcofjapancofcof. He "ukeado" a Estados Unidos algunas veces, son mi paga después de ver películas de terror con él –mira hacia el horizonte a través de una ventana mientras un hilillo de sangre sale por su nariz.

_Nee-chan: ¿Me enseñarías a cocinar? Es que quiero hacer comida para la gente que más amo en este mundo y muero de felicidad de tan sólo pensar que mis enemigos… ¡AMIGOS! Me equivoqué de palabra. Quiero darles de comer de tu comida :D_

Sus mejillas se pintan de rosa y sus ojos brillan, eso es lo más lindo que le han pedido en años. –¡E-estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que pueda!

–Eso es todo por hoy. Les estoy dando azúcar a mis unicornios y les daré amor de comer~ –dice con una sonrisa mientras que la azúcar que tiene en una mano desaparece mágicamente.

* * *

¡Terminé! En este capítulo hubo muchas preguntas, me gusta XD pero fue curioso que me mencionaran algo sobre cardverse y 2p… ¿saben? Pensaba abrir un capítulo especial para todas las versiones de Iggy a las que quieran hacerle preguntas, casi siento que leyeron mi mente xD.

¡Gracias por leer y dejar preguntas!:) Y... ¿les gustaría hacerle preguntas a otras versiones del sensual Iggy? Tal vez sí haga el capítulo especial muy pronto ;D


	5. ¡Adiós cejas, siempre te recodaremos!

Hola chicas, escritora al habla. Sólo avisaré que el capítulo anterior fue el último que escribiré porque… porque sí. Soy nueva en fanfiction y sé que no está bien publicar fanfic tipo pregunta-respuesta, lo hice porque no le decían nada a nadie y quería divertirme tanto como esos lindos ask de por ahí. Intenté cuidar mi ortografía, usar la raya en diálogos y evité usar caritas para que no me dijeran nada pero al final sucedió.

Pero no se van a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, me hice un askpuntofm, ahí contestaré preguntas a todas horas del día. No es lo mismo pero es igual, y mejor. Agradezco a todas las que me hicieron preguntas, me hicieron sentir muy feliz, casi me hacía un fap de felicidad, ja, ja.

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta cosa.

¡Saludos! Sean felices y… ¡No coman hamburguesas, por favor!

* * *

Mañana borraré este fanfic porque aún no sé cómo se hace y porque quiero que todas las que me seguían vayan a mi nuevo ask a hacer lo que hacíamos aquí.

Ask(punto)fm(barra)IggyElCejas ahí pueden hacerle preguntas de todo tipo al cejas (y a mí, por favor~) ¡Adiós!


End file.
